Kingdom Hearts: Untold Stories: the TriState Area
by Luckyrabbit1927
Summary: Sora and Riku are launched in an all-new world filled with platypuses and triangles. Where are they? Find out!


Author's Note- Last time I left the Kingdom Hearts gang going to find the new royalty at Disney Castle. This isn't really a Phineas and Ferb crossover, but more of a Epic Mickey crossover in my new continuation. Here is my first actual series: The Trip to the Wasteland.

Untold Stories: The Trip to the Wasteland Pt. 1-

The Lucky King

Sora watched as the Gummi Ship zoomed away from the Tri-State Area and towards Disney Castle. Riku counted the worlds they passed and a keyhole to open them with. Atlantica, the Pride Lands, Space Paranoids, when a shadowy creature shot towards the Gummi ship. Sora and Riku recognized it as a giant Heartless. They used their keyblades but it didn't work. Donald summoned a green liquid, confused as he didn't want shot the Heartless and it fell into a keyhole and shot a small Blotling at them. Donald accidentally launched the Blotling into a blue liquid, making it seem friendly, only to fall into the keyhole for Timeless River. Disney Castle was up ahead and they closed the keyhole the ginormous Heartless was in. Blotlings swarmed and formed into Heartless look-alikes. Goofy knocked them off the ship and they crashed into the ground. Riku palmed the beacon he got in the Danville world and pressed the button. A flash of light appeared and Agent P stepped out of the keyhole-like portal. He fought valiantly and soon a stranger with a paintbrush shot a green liquid at the Heartless. They melted and Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Perry watched as they thought the hooded stranger was Mickey. The mouse ears unraveled into long rabbit ears and the hood flew off. It was a face similar to the Timeless River's style, but in an older style. " I am your new king, " yelled the bunny, "Long live king Oswald, the lucky rabbit king!"

Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Chip and Dale sat underneath the giant pennant that read "Returned to Home" and an Oswald silouhette underneath. Donald and Goofy realized something. "You must be related to that giant Heartless that attacked our ship!". Oswald did a double take. "The WHAT?" he muttered shocked. Jiminy brought his journal and searched for Oswald or the giant Heartless Riku described. Agent P suddenly vanished in a beam of light with a salute and a tip of the fedora. Sora found the blotlings in the journal, described as Spatters. The brooms sweeped a sample of the blotling goo into the test tube. Donald sighed. "This only means one thing..." he said sorrowfully, "we have to see Ludwig." A duck wearing a labcoat and glasses strutted into the room and studied the goo. "this is complimentary thinned Heartless!" he yelled, "And this is also related to the Shadow Blot!". Mickey and Oswald gasped. Ozzie grabbed the paintbrush and turned it into a keyblade using paint to surround it. "The Blot Wars have gone on long enough! Mickey, you have amnesia from the Tales of the Wasteland, but I however don't. You are part Blotling, which makes you a Heartless. At least a former Nobody. I may be a full-time Nobody, but so is the Wasteland itself. The Gremlins are Nobodies. My wife Ortensia, the Mad Doctor, my 420 children, all Nobodies. The Wasteland was formed in Mysterious Tower, and was devestated by a Heartless-like mischevious mistake by King Mickey. He is the Darkness that caused all of us to become Nobodies. And guess what happened? You became the creator's apprentice, and he never suspected! I have tried to make the best out of my lonely years, and now I'll stop it. The Blot has returned, and it's because you opened a keyhole and a Heartless swarmed towards a Blotling. It pulled all the Blot's goo and made the Heartless Shadow Blot. If the Darkness takes my soul, I'll become a Blot myself. Are you with me?". Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy and Mickey agreed to come. Cloud, Roxas, Auron, Aqua, Terra and Ventus also agreed, as did Kairi and Namine. The blotling leftovers suddenly turned into a Heartless and Minnie punched it. Queen Minnie was in charge for now ... or forever.

The Gummi Ship was very small, barely enough room to fit 7 of them, if not everybody. Oswald used his keyblade and shot it with the blue liquid. "This is paint from Mysterious Tower" Oswald said. "It can create anything and rehabilitate enemies. I can easily add the paint and thinner to any of your weapons to make them use the paint and thinner. Thinner, by the way, is what can destroy anything. Basicallly, these can help you build and destroy whatever you want." The Gummi ship grew into a mega-Gummi Ship, more like a jet than a tiny ship. The heroes boarded and zoomed to Mysterious Tower. Yen Sid stared out his window and spotted Oswald and his keyblade driving. "Oh no" he mumbled.


End file.
